


A Dishonourable Gentleman

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regency England a dissolute nobleman, turned highwayman terrorises the roads south of London. One night he holds up a public stagecoach only to become interested in clerical William who tried to stand up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dishonourable Gentleman

The road to Brighton had become busy since the Prince built his monstrous folly there and it was easy pickings for a man with no fear despite the outriders and guards the wealthy employed. A firm hand pointing a pistol dissuaded most from bravery, especially when those same wealthy pigeons spent more on their stockings than they did on wages.

Liam only had contempt for the foppish excuses for men that England called noble despite having been one himself. Irish titles meant nothing to English dogs especially titles that came with crippling debt and decaying houses.

No, Liam was content with his lot. Dubbed Angelus by his victims Liam lived a fine life of wine and woman (or pretty young men if he was so inclined).

Normally he’d pay scant attention to a passenger coach but it had been a quiet week and he was bored. The Mail Coach would have richer pickings but it was always heavily guarded and he wasn’t willing to risk his skin too much. In any case it was going to be a cold night even the meagre pickings on a public coach would allow him to head to the nearest tavern or Dolly house to find a body to keep him warm.

A shot fired just over the heads of the horses and skimming the side of the coachman and there was suitable chaos as the horses reared and the guard fell from his precarious perch leaving the coachman to do his best to rein in the horses and Liam to tug open the coach door in a daring feat of horsemanship. 

Liam levelled one pistol at the coachman and the second into the interior of the coach as the horses settled down.

“Now then my proud pigeons, let’s have you onto the ground,” Liam said; “quickly now before we all freeze.”

A ruddy faced merchant climbed down his face red with rage closely followed by an older woman outfitted as a maid, another woman with a young boy clutching at her skirts and a mousy looking cleric type.

“A rather sorry lot but I would be obliged if you would all hand over your purses and valuables,” Liam said.

“You will hang for this sir,” the older woman said.

“Quite likely,” Liam agreed, “but not tonight.” He cocked one pistol and holstered the other as the coachman joined the others beside the coach. “In the satchel if you would be so kind,” he added tossing a bag to the coachman.

Reluctantly the merchant and women put their purses into the bag slowly followed by the cleric’s rather thin offering.

“Watches and jewellery too,” Liam reminded them. The women paled and the merchant glowered but a slight raise of the pistol encouraged them to comply, except for the cleric who suddenly looked rather stubborn. “Come now little man, let’s have that shiny pocket watch,” Liam said.

“No,” the young man said, “you’ve got enough sir, you don’t need my watch and I do.”

“Need is an interesting word,” Liam said, “do you need to keep on living?”

The young man stiffened but shook his head. “It belonged to my father and is the only thing I have left of him.”

Liam growled in annoyance and turned his horse slightly. Lashing out he struck the young man across the side of the head. “If you don’t want to join him,” he snarled at the coachman as the ladies cried out in horror, “I suggest you add father’s watch to the bag and be thankful you don’t have to explain a corpse to your masters.”

The coachman removed the watch and added it to the bag, handing it up to Liam sullenly. With a tip of his hat Liam turned his horse and rode away. The young man’s defiance had made the event slightly interesting and Liam might have been tempted to play some more if it hadn’t had been so damn cold. It was a shame but there was many a willing doxy at the George and Dragon to warm him up.

* * * * *

The click next to Liam’s ear woke him instantly to be nose to muzzle with his own pistol. He’d spent a pleasant evening drinking and whoring away the contents of the purses he’d acquired and finally collapsed into the straw next to his horse rather than share a bed with any of them.

Kneeling over his is the young clerk from the coach, hand trembling but with a determined look on his face. “Return my watch you blaggard,” he said.

Liam rose up on his elbows and smirked when the pistol wavered even more. “It’s in my satchel,” he nodded two where his saddle had been placed. In the moment that the clerk glanced where he indicated, as Liam knew he would, Liam knocked the pistol aside and tumbled the startled man to the floor. “But I’d prefer to keep it,” he said straddling the prone form and pinning the young man’s arms.

“Release me this instant,” the young man struggled against Liam.

“What possessed you to think you should hunt me down boy?” Liam squeezed the smaller wrists tighter.

“I want my father’s watch back,” he stopped struggling as Liam continued to squeeze but glared defiantly up at Liam.

“And you thought you’d take it?” Liam laughed. “You’ve got guts I’ll give you that.”

“You took all my money I wasn’t going to let you get away with taking everything that matters to me.”

“What’s your name boy?”

“Why should I tell you that?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Do you want the watch back?”

“William, my name is William Pratt.”

“It’s an honour to meet you William Pratt,” Liam smirked, “I’m Liam. What do you do William Pratt, clerk, librarian?”

“I’m no clerk,” William said with affront, “I’m to be tutor to Lord Etherbridge’s son but I intend to be a published poet.” He lay rigid under Liam’s body but Liam could feel the tremble in his limbs.

“A tutor and poet thought he would take on a highwayman?” Liam was almost impressed by the man’s gumption. “You’re brave I’ll give you that, foolish but brave,” Liam laughed, “such foolishness deserves a reward. You can have your watch back… for a kiss,” he added.

William looked up at Liam in shock. “You mock me sir,” he said stiffly. “I am a poet not a catamite.”

“You’re built as one,” Liam teased, “but I’m only asking for a kiss. Surely that’s a small price for someone willing to sneak into my bed and risk death?”

“You would really return my pocket watch?” William said suspiciously.

“My word as a gentleman,” Liam said and William snorted. “What harm is there if I lied?” Liam added. He recognised desire when he saw it even if the poet didn’t.

“Very well then,” William said, closing his eyes and pursing his lips oddly.

Liam laughed at the expression. “Oh no little poet, you must kiss me.”

“You sir are no gentleman,” William frowned. Liam just raised an expectant eyebrow.

William lifted his head obviously intending to kiss Liam quickly. Liam turned suddenly and captured William’s innocent lips in a far from innocent kiss. William was passive in shock to begin with but as Liam parted his lips he felt a sigh against them and suddenly William’s body went pliant under him. William’s skin was as soft as a woman’s with barely a hint of beard to deny it and Liam took great pleasure in the rasp of his own against it knowing he was marking that fair skin.

Liam released William’s hands and pulled away to admired the debauchery below him. William was flushed with desire, lips plump with kissing and eyes wide as they stared back at him.

“There you are little poet,” Liam said, “you earned it.” He found his purse and dropped the watch onto William’s chest. Now the flush on William’s cheeks was rage again and Liam decided both suited him.

William snatched the watch off his chest and pushed at Liam until he was able to scramble to his feet. “I shall happily never see you again sir,” he said gathering his dignity around him.

“I myself shall think of our time fondly,” Liam said with a smirk. “Happy tutoring William.”

William turned and left the stables leaving Liam chuckling and planning to break his fast with a pleasant memory for starters.

* * * * *

A week later Liam was back at the George and Dragon enjoying the spoils of another successful night with a flagon to hand when he was surprised to see a drunken William stumble into the room with the adorably twisted and fey Drusilla hanging from his arm.

Hair dishevelled and clothing torn William looked far more a reprobate young lord than the stubborn and straight-laced tutor Liam had first encountered. Drusilla led William passed Liam smiling slyly. Drusilla was a strange one, nobody knew where she came from but the other doxies the landlord allowed inside had dubbed her Clare for the Poor Clares order and there was something of broken innocence about her even as soiled as she was. They also believed she had the power of sight while Liam just thought she was touched but sly and if she smirked at Liam it was because she knew something.

“You,” William said glaring blearily at Liam, “I was let go thanks to you, cur.” Drusilla giggled as William swung wildly at Liam and nearly fell on his face only saved by Liam’s quick reflexes.

“Sweet William was lost,” Drusilla said, “I found him wandering in the cold but he needs a firm hand to really crow.”

“What are you prattling on about girl?” Liam growled pushing William onto the bench beside him.

“He’d be a naughty boy if you let him,” Drusilla whispered into Liam’s ear as she straddled his lap, “he was for me.” She giggled again as William attempted to tug her out of Liam’s lap. She ended up across both their laps and looked up at Liam smugly.

“Lord Etherbridge said that if I could not even be on time to begin with I was completely unsuitable and he let me go,” William said. “I need more drink,” he declared fishing for his purse only to come up empty. “Damn.” He laughed wildly. “That was an expensive kiss,” he added.

“Kisses always are,” Drusilla said with a giggle.

“Perhaps a career change is in order,” Liam said.

“I don’t have any other prospects,” William huffed.

“Not honourable ones,” Liam said.

“What precisely are you suggesting sir?” William’s devil-may-care attitude slipped and the man Liam first met appeared briefly.

“There are many options available for a man with dishonourable leanings.” Liam leered.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating but I’m no dolly,” William said in disgust, “I may be without a penny to my name but I do still have some principles.”

“A man without prospects can’t afford principles,” Liam said, “but I was thinking of a position that involves the outdoors and a bit of physical activity. I’ve been thinking of taking on a partner, a junior partner of course.”

“A highwayman?” William goggled at Liam.

“Pretty Willy all dressed in black astride his mighty steed,” Drusilla cooed. Liam saw her gaze directed at his crotch but William was too caught up in the idea of a highwayman to notice.

“William,” he corrected her absently his gaze locked on Liam.

“The man who held me up with my own pistol after tracking me down to retrieve his property is a man who would do well on the highway,” Liam said, “if you have the fortitude for it.”

“You would be the Scourge of South England,” Drusilla said with glee.

“Would we?” William laughed raucously and dragged her off Liam’s lap completely to kiss the side of her neck as he watched Liam.

“What say you William?” Liam held out his hand.

“I say it is time for this tutor to learn a new trade,” William said shaking his hand.

* * * * *

“Where the hell are we going?” William demanded again. “Drusilla will be waiting.”

He and Liam had been riding together for a week. He’d mastered the art of holding his horse while holding a pistol steady to allow Liam to acquire the valuables of their victims and after their last foray Liam had declared it time to celebrate.

“You will see when we arrive,” Liam replied as he had the last three times William had asked, out of sorts at William’s constant harping on about Drusilla.

“We don’t have to go to Brighton to find a public house,” William persisted.

“We do for this one,” Liam replied, “you’ve done well this week, we deserve more than an ordinary roll in the hay.”

William frowned. For all his stolen finery Liam preferred to sleep with the horses much to William’s dismay. The possibility of a real mattress, all be it flea and pox ridden was enough to keep him riding.

When they arrived Liam parted with a coin to encourage the stable boy to his best efforts (and an unspoken promise of a proper riding later should Liam be so inclined), and after slipping another coin to the bruiser loitering by the door led William up the stairs to where the madam, Darla stood waiting.

“Liam,” Darla purred her greeting, “who is your little friend?”

“This is William,” Liam replied kissing her cheek, “my partner in crime.”

“Is he just?” Darla smirked; she knew Liam’s predilections well. “So young and fresh, would you like to select someone special to join you?”

“I think we’ll start in the main salon and make our selection,” Liam said bowing over her hand.

The salon was set up like a gentleman’s club with fine leather chairs and wood panelling with men of various classes drinking fine whiskeys (Darla liked the illusion of gentility) and chatting while the staff moved between them. Darla had a fine mix of innocent and experienced looking girls and boys on staff and the clientele would make their pick from those serving and those posed around the walls advertising their skills.

Liam saw the moment William realised the type of house they were in and kept a firm hold of William’s arm.

“A Dolly House,” William hissed.

“The finest in Brighton,” Liam said calmly. 

“You put too much into one kiss.” William blushed as a burly young man brushed past him with a flirtatious smile.

“And you protest too much about one kiss,” Liam said, snagging a slender young man in passing and took two glasses of whiskey from the tray he was carrying. Obediently the young man raised his face and Liam rewarded him.

William looked away as Liam kissed the young man and then sent him away with a pat on the behind.

“Let’s take a look at what’s on offer,” Liam said handing William a whiskey.

“How can you be so calm about such depravity?” William whispered hotly as Liam inspected a young man who was sitting on a flanged phallus spreading his hole. The boy next to him was impaled on an even wider phallus shifting obligingly to allow Liam to see how wide he was spread.

Next to the boy a young girl still fresh from the farm had her mouth wrapped around yet another phallus with tears pricking her eyes from the strain. If Liam hadn’t a different plan for the evening he would have taken her upstairs to see how many tears he could fill her pretty eyes with stretching her lips around his own phallus.

William’s eyes kept darting to a tall young man slowly fisting a rather impressive cock with large heavy balls hanging low below it. Liam handed William another whiskey, the first disappearing unconsciously as William stared. It was quickly followed by a third as Liam led William around the room admiring the flesh on display.

“See anything you like?” Liam murmured in William’s ear.

“I… god…” William stuttered.

“You look a little flushed,” Liam said, “would you like some air?” without waiting for a reply he led William out into a corridor with a nod to Darla. A quick glance down revealed a straining bulge in William’s breeches and Liam smiled.

“Are you mocking me?” William slurred as Liam opened a door and shepherded him inside. “Teasing me with all those lovely bodies making me doubt myself.”

“I want you to enjoy yourself,” Liam said, “We’ve shared Drusilla why don’t we share each other?” He reached an arm around William’s waist and rubbed the bulge of William’s cock.

William jumped at the touch and his buttocks pressed back against Liam. Liam held him in place as he tried to squirm free.

“You’re prettier than any out there,” Liam said rutting against William, “feel what you do to me,” he squeezed William’s cock, “and what I do to you.”

“I’m not a deviant,” William gasped.

“Of course you are. We wouldn’t do what we do if we weren’t. You would be tutoring someone else’s mewling children and I would be stagnating in a bog infested house pretending to care about sheep,” Liam said rubbing his palm against William’s crotch.

“Damn you,” William said. He turned around and shoved Liam back tumbling them onto the large chaise lounge with William sprawled on top. This time the kiss he gave Liam was more confident and aggressive. Liam let him take the lead briefly enjoying the flare of confidence, but before William could get used to it Liam grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up. Liam positioned William in his lap aligning their groins so William could feel his arousal while they continued to kiss.

William moaned into Liam’s mouth and rubbed shamelessly against him.

“There’s the wanton I saw in your eyes that morning in the stables,” Liam praised deftly undoing the buttons of William’s breeches.

“You will be the ruin of me sir,” William said but he didn’t resist as Liam reached inside and fisted his cock.

“Of course I will,” Liam said squeezing and pumping William’s shaft. “And you’ll love every moment of it. You’ll drop to your knees and suck my cock then bend over for it to celebrate every big haul we take, share some sweet young thing between us and beg me for more. All those things you saw those fine young men doing in the next room, I’ll have you doing them.”

“Oh god,” William moaned and thrust into Liam’s hand, “I’m going to spill.”

Liam tightened his grip and milked William’s release out. He let William slide down onto the floor in orgasmic release to free his own eager cock. As William looked up at him in a daze he stripped his shaft and shot his own load across William’s face splattered on the soft pouting lips and marking the fine cheekbones.

“Did you have to do that?” William complained.

“Yes I did,” Liam smirked, “and I’ll do it many more times during our acquaintance.”

Liam was pleased to see that William didn’t object to the promise. This boy was perfectly suited for him. It couldn’t have been a more fortuitous meeting.

END


End file.
